


One Good Splice Deserves Another

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After you've genetically engineered the most terrifying thing known to man, why stop there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Splice Deserves Another

“You’re kidding me, right!?”

“In the grand scheme of things, aren’t we all kidding ourselves?” Doctor 0 mused.

“Not talking to you, Zero!” the Courier replied, stomping past with gaze settled on Borous. “As if there weren’t enough abominations I already had to worry about!”

“Can’t splice enough, I always say, ESPECIALLY if-”

“Yeah, yeah, with the cazador! You’ve gone too far, Borous!”

The Think Tank suddenly grew very quiet. Klein buzzed over. “HAS SCIENCE GONE... TOO FAR?” All monitors were on the Courier, wary. “PFFFT! UNPOSSIBLE!” Ambient noise returned to normal- experiments, Klein hovered back to whatever Klein actually did, besides boss people around.

“SO which of my OUTSTANDING little abominations has your attention today, lobotomite?”

“I’m not a fucking lobotomite...” she muttered, but knew how little that meant in the Think Tank. She was the sanest one around here. “Deathjaws, Borous. You made fucking deathjaws.”

“I did NO SUCH THING! The deathjaws, just like all of my other creations, are COMPLETELY sterile. They are INCAPABLE of this fucking.”

“Oh my God...” Six muttered with two fingers to each of her temples. “You can’t just let these things run wild around the Big Empty-”

“BIG MOUNTAIN!” Klein corrected.

“-Big _Mountain_ , whatever! They have to be contained.”

“They are contained, in BIG MOUNTAIN.”

“That doesn’t count, Borous!”

“It DOESN’T?”

“No! Look, the next time you make a freak of nature, just... keep it in the facility, would you?”

“Well, if you INSIST...”

“Awesome. Now, where’s Dala? She’s due for a breather.”


End file.
